


I lie to myself all the time. But I never believe me.

by darcyogdenreid (orphan_account)



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 13:04:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2349413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/darcyogdenreid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David Jacobs is not a skilled liar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I lie to myself all the time. But I never believe me.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: The first time Davey lied to Jack.  
> Title is a quote from The Outsiders By S.E. Hinton.

David Jacobs was not someone with any sort of predisposition to tell a falsehood. For this, there were a few main reasons:

To begin with, Davey felt neither compulsion nor need for dishonesty. It was liable to bring about nothing but complication and discord, neither of which he viewed as desirable.

Secondly, he found it incredibly difficult to formulate a lie. Not that he wasn’t exceedingly bright (a trait that studies strongly link to skilled deception), because he was. In fact, Davey had always been at the top of his class in school and excelled in almost all academic areas. But when faced with a situation in which it might benefit him to say something other than the truth, his mind tended to empty itself completely.

Last of all, but perhaps most importantly, David was an absolutely atrocious liar. On the rare occasion that he actually managed to weave a tale to tell, his lying expertise (rather, lack thereof) ruined the facade. No matter how well constructed the tale or the precision with which he’d practiced the telling of it, the likelihood that he would successfully conceal the truth was painfully small.

 

David Jacobs was not someone with any sort of inclination to be overly trusting. And usually, his trust had to be earned.

However, he could not help himself from somehow having complete confidence in Jack Kelly after only their first meeting. The boy had told him to run and - though he hardly knew why, had barely even begun to know this person - Davey had obeyed.

Leading the rest of the newsboy union by his side, Davey had watched Jack flourish and truly become the capable leader that he always had been meant to be. In turn, David himself grew more confident in the ability he possessed to take charge and the knowledge he used to do so.

Despite the challenges they’d faced, David held complete faith in Jack and so, not once felt compelled to be anything but honest with him.

Until one night, as they sat on the roof in the pale light of the setting sun, Jack turned to him and locked eyes as he inquired:

_“Are you in love with me?”_

Caught unawares in the midst of a daydream that may or may not have answered Jack’s question, Davey sputtered out a hasty  _“No!”_

“You’re lying to me, Dave,” chided Jack, eyes sparkling and soft and upturned at the corners, “I know it.”

Davey could only look aghast, his cheeks blanched lighter than flour, as he returned Jack’s gaze.

“I can tell because you’re blushing,” Jack chuckled gently, “And your lips quirked in that way they do when you’re tryin’ to lie.”

David Jacobs was not someone with any sort of predisposition to tell a falsehood. Especially not twice in a row. And because he could no longer trust himself to speak in the present situation, Davey leaned over to press his lips gently and hesitantly to Jack’s, desperately hoping that maybe, in this instance, actions would serve him better than words. 

And for once, Jack kept his mouth shut. Instead, his hands went to Davey’s vest, tugging him in closer as he deepened the kiss.


End file.
